


Undertale: Sans VS Chara - THE FIGHT CONTINUES

by dominion (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dominion
Summary: Shit goes down between sans and chara.Note: This is satire. Don't take it seriously.





	Undertale: Sans VS Chara - THE FIGHT CONTINUES

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea from another story I was writing, so I thought Id use it here as well

\---  
Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Sans met with Sans in a nearby cave network  
They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.  
A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.  
They often did some talking, some Lazy, maybe a few board games.  
They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Papyruss staff of power!"  
"oh, Sans! thats positively evil! and I should know!"  
They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Sans blackmailed a a Biochemist. Or the time Sans fooled a Anchor Smith into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.  
It was making them closer.  
Closer then Sans had ever thought possible.  
As Sans was telling another story, He thought He saw Sans examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?  
nah...couldn't be.  
The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.  
Sans felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.  
\---  
Far far away, in a magical far away distant land..  
\--  
Sans at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.  
It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Sans kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.  
\---  
Sans woke up next to Papyrus.  
(earlier that week he found out he was gay)  
"Chara is back, my spider-sense is tingleing..."  
"If they is back, then they must be a zombie!"  
"Good thinking!"  
Suddenly Frisk came in quickly.  
"Chara is back, they has killed Toriel and Asgore !!!"  
"oh, bugger" said Sans 

At that moment Frisk dropped dead on the floor, from mysterious causes of death. 

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" said our hero.  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!" he repeated, in an upset tone of voice.  
"She was my friend, I am very upset!"  
"There there, Sans." Papyrus patted Sans on the back.  
"Thanks, that's better :)"  
"Look! She has something in her hand!" 

Inside was a secret encrypted, coded note:  
"The phaser will destroy the tree as the dvdcase of evil returns." 

"This must be a clue!"  
"lets go!"

So Sans got onto his dragon. The others followed on their white horse but were quite far behind.  
Sans knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around cornors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops.  
"No time for rules!" he called out as he passed.  
"I have to take my full responsibilities of life!" he said.  
Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys!  
So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, headbutting them as he was above them.  
"Eat my fist!" Sans yelled as he slapped them.  
He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and apartments and other landscape.  
Then he saw the roadsign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike.  
Later, when the others catched up, they continued their journey.  
\---  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Sans chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Sans, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.  
...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Sans whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Sans stroked His hand up Sans's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Sans's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Sans's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Sans's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Sans knew He should. This was Sans. Sans! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Sans nearly as much. 

"Stop me," Sans said, and made it sound like a dare.

Sans was all set to give Sans a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Sans.I mean sure, Sans had seen Sans before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Sans now had. His eyes had been opened.

Sans's manly chest.  
His pretty neck.  
His uncontrollable eyebrows.

 

In point of fact, Sanss mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Sans.  
Sans didn't seem to mind Sanss fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".  
"owwwwwww"!  
It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.  
It was the first of many sounds to come  
But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened. Anything important that is. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably guessed, this is satire. I sure hope it made you laugh.


End file.
